Problem: Let $x$, $y$, and $z$ be positive real numbers such that $(x \cdot y) + z = (x + z) \cdot (y + z)$. What is the maximum possible value of $xyz$?
Explanation: The condition is equivalent to $z^2+(x+y-1)z=0$. Since $z$ is positive, $z=1-x-y$, so $x+y+z=1$. By the AM-GM inequality, $$xyz \leq \left(\frac{x+y+z}{3}\right)^3 = \boxed{\frac{1}{27}},$$with equality when $x=y=z=\frac{1}{3}$.